


In Service to the Crown

by horns4loki (ArtyGirl68)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Eating, Creampie, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, Spitroasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:06:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22869829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtyGirl68/pseuds/horns4loki
Summary: Fandral saves Thor from an assassin's blade, so Thor and Loki decide to show him their gratitude.
Relationships: Fandral/Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	In Service to the Crown

Fandral swaggered down the hall, well pleased with the accolades heaped on him by Odin for saving Thor from an assassin's blade. Granted, it was more dumb luck than skill, but Fandral was not the kind of man to look a gift horse in the mouth. He graciously accepted Odin's thanks and gifts before the Aesir court, preening gallantly at the praise as only he could do. Now, finally released from the pomp and pageantry, he whistled a jaunty tune as he strode down the empty corridor towards his quarters. As he rounded the corner, Fandral jumped as Loki seemingly materialized from the shadows and blocked his way. "Your Highness," he murmured, bowing his head politely and wondering what Thor's little brother wanted from him. 

"Fandral," the melodious voice drawled. "Thor and I would like to thank you for your bravery. My brother would have been gravely injured or worse without your help. Perhaps you could come to Thor's chambers- oh, in an hour or so- that we might show you our gratitude. Personally."

Fandral raised his head and looked curiously at Loki. _Surely he didn't mean that the way it sounded_ , Fandral thought, mildly scandalized at the thought of the two princes doing... whatever the wickedness was that he saw dancing in Loki's eyes. He cleared his throat, trying to banish the twinge of desire he felt at the thought of either prince laying lustful hands on him. "I'll be there, Your Highness. In the meantime, give Thor my regards."

Loki smiled. "Oh I will, Fandral," he said in that smoky voice that made Fandral's cock twitch in his breeches. "I look forward to seeing you later." 

******

In precisely an hour, Fandral knocked briskly on the door to Thor's chambers. He had taken the time to bathe again and change his clothes, on the chance that perhaps he had read Loki's unspoken invitation correctly. He had also briefly toyed with the idea of slicking himself up, but decided against it, preferring the thought of Thor or Loki doing it themselves. Besides, he reasoned, if he had misinterpreted, he could always take care of himself later without the bother of having oil in his breeches.

The door swung open and Fandral found himself face-to-face with Loki again. The younger prince looked him up and down, smiling mischievously when he realized that Fandral had changed his garb. 

"Brother, your savior is here," called Loki sweetly, long fingertips tapping idly at the doorframe. 

"Good, send him in," rumbled Thor, and Loki stepped aside, allowing Fandral to enter. He stopped just over the threshold, blinking in astonishment at the sight of Thor shirtless and damp, water droplets glistening in his beard and in the light blonde hair covering his chest. "Sorry, I just got done in the bath. I hope you're not offended."

"Err, not at all, my prince. If you want, I can come back later," Fandral stammered, trying not to stare at the line of golden hair that started at Thor's navel and disappeared into his tight leather breeches. He'd seen Thor shirtless in the training yard before, but it had never affected him like this. He found himself wanting to lick the drops of water off of Thor's chest and keep licking down and down...

"Eyes up now, my friend," Loki whispered teasingly in Fandral's ear, his long fingers stroking up the warrior's spine. "You'll be giving my brother the wrong sort of ideas otherwise." Fandral shivered at the sensuous caress, feeling desire pulling at his groin once more. Loki smiled slyly at him and slid his hand down Fandral's back, giving his arse a firm squeeze before gliding away.

Thor snorted and offered his friend a glass of wine, which he took gratefully, gulping at it to steady his nerves. "And you say I'm the crass one, brother. That was truly the best you could do? I doubt even I'd be very interested if you approached me like that."

Loki's eyes narrowed, and he opened his mouth, but before he could say anything rude to his brother, Fandral spoke up. "I am. Umm... Interested, that is."

Blue and green eyes bored into his, assessing the truth of his words. Loki spoke first. "I do believe he's telling the truth, brother. See for yourself." 

Fandral blushed, realizing his erection had ar last become visible through his breeches. Thor took a good long look, then raised his eyes back up to Fandral's red face. 

"He blushes almost as prettily as you do, Loki," teased Thor, stepping forward and laying his hand against Fandral's hot cheek. "Since we are both very grateful that you saved my life, Loki and I thought we would give you a... special reward. Come along, Fandral." Thor took his friend's hand and drew him towards the door of the bedchamber, Loki following silently behind like an emerald shadow. 

******

If he thought Thor looked good half dressed, it was nothing compared to how he looked fully naked. Fandral gawked at Thor's cock as the prince stripped off his leather breeches, quite sure he'd never seen one that was bigger. It rose proudly out of a nest of thick golden curls, slick fluid already collecting at the slit. Fandral licked his lips at the sight, feeling his cock throbbing in his breeches. Though he was no stranger to pleasing both women and men, Fandral found himself wondering if he could manage to fit it all in his mouth- or his arse. 

A flutter of movement at the corner of his vision drew his gaze away from his future king, his eyes coming to rest on Loki's nude form. Though his elder brother might be bigger in many ways, Loki's endowments were also impressive. Sleek and sensuous, his lean, sculpted body reminded Fandral of some of the erotic statues he had seen on Vanaheim, eternally copulating in the royal gardens. In contrast to his brother's golden-furred skin, Loki's alabaster body with its small pink nipples was mostly hairless, and Fandral began fantasizing about what that smooth, pale skin would feel and taste like if he were to tease it with his tongue. Though not as massive as Thor's, Loki's cock was beautifully shaped, flushed and ready for pleasure. They were both so handsome and well endowed, Fandral truly didn't know how he could choose one brother over the other to please him. As it turned out, he didn't have to.

"So, my friend, how shall my brother and I reward you?" Thor asked, stroking his thumb along Fandral's jawline. The young warrior leaned into the touch for a moment, then turned his head and boldly took Thor's thumb into his mouth, sucking on the thick digit as if it were a cock. Thor's eyebrows shot up in surprise as Fandral's tongue worked dexterously around his thumb. "Is that what you wish for your reward, Fandral? My cock in your mouth?" Fandral nodded, nipping fiercely at Thor's thumb and making his prince shiver with anticipation.

Fandral suddenly felt the heat of Loki's naked body against his back, the young prince's hands stroking and squeezing his arse. "This is mine then, I take it," he breathed in Fandral's ear, nibbling at the warrior's neck and making him shiver at the touch of Loki's lips and teeth. Loki muttered a few sharp words and Fandral's clothes fluttered to the floor, leaving him bare to Loki's caresses.

"As you wish, Your Highness," Fandral whispered, unable to stop himself from grinding back against Loki, desperate to feel the prince's bare cock against his own naked flesh.

"Mmm, so eager..." Loki murmured into his neck. "Don't worry, Fandral, we'll both show you our appreciation soon enough." He whispered softly for a moment, and oil began to pool in his cupped hand. "Come up here on the bed and get on your hands and knees," he commanded. 

Fandral did as he was ordered, heart pounding rapidly in his chest. He couldn't believe that he was about to bed _both_ of the princes, and his cock was already painfully hard at the thought. The mattress dipped as Thor climbed up in front of him, his erection jutting out proudly in front of Fandral's face. It was so close, he couldn't help himself, leaning in a little and licking at the head of Thor's cock just to get a taste.

Thor moaned with delight at the feeling of his friend's warm tongue on his cock. "Mmmm, very good, Fandral, do that again," he crooned, and his friend gladly obliged, tonguing the slit to taste Thor's slick.

Soon it was Fandral's turn to moan as Loki's oil-slick finger started teasing at his hole, gently pushing inside and finding his prostate. He swore he saw stars as Loki rubbed it firmly, and the younger prince chuckled at the needy sounds coming from Fandral's lips. "Oh, this is one of the best ideas you've had in a long time, brother," he said wickedly, slowly working a second finger inside of Fandral's arse. "Do you need another, or are you ready for me now?" Loki demanded, eagerly watching his slick fingers sliding in and out of Fandral's tight hole. 

"Another!" Thor shouted enthusiastically before Fandral could answer, making them all chuckle. 

"You heard your brother," he gasped, arching his back. "Give me another, Your Highness."

Loki wasted no time working him open further with a third finger, the oil easing the way as Fandral moaned and rocked his hips against Loki's hand. The prince used the remaining oil to slick up his cock as Fandral fucked himself on Loki's fingers. Fandral groaned as Thor's brother took his fingers out and pressed the head of his cock against the loosened ring of muscle. 

"Now, I believe you're supposed to be sucking my brother's cock right now, aren't you, Fandral?" asked Loki as he started slowly pushing his cock into his waiting hole. Fandral shuddered as the head finally slipped inside of him, stretching him much wider than Loki's slender fingers had. He opened his mouth and Thor guided his massive cock into its wet heat, making Fandral gag a little as he tried to accommodate its thickness.

Suddenly, Loki thrust in hard, shoving him towards Thor's waiting cock. He opened his mouth wider and took the elder prince's cock in as deep as he could. Thor gasped as Fandral started sucking him in earnest, using his clever tongue to explore Thor's cock as he bobbed his head diligently. The crown prince glanced across at his brother who had a tight grip on Fandral's hips, teasing him with shallow thrusts as he watched his cock penetrate Fandral's greedy hole. As Loki looked up and their eyes met, he suddenly thrust hard again, ramming Fandral forward and making Thor's cock press deep into his throat. Thor groaned as Fandral took it without protest, grabbing at Thor's hip for balance. 

"Do it again, Loki," husked Thor, his fingers ruffling Fandral's short curls. "You'd like that, wouldn't you Fandral?" he crooned, sliding a hand down to caress his friend's throat, feeling the bulge of his thick cock inside of it. Fandral drew back a little just before Loki pounded into him again and Thor shuddered as Fandral took him in fully this time, nose pressed against the older prince's taut belly. Loki paused for a moment and Fandral took the opportunity to ease back a bit so he could suck harder and use his tongue again, making Thor curse as he watched his friend's lips stretch wide around his cock. Loki went back to teasing Fandral for the moment, the short controlled thrusts striking against his prostate making him moan around Thor's cock as he sucked. Thor was a bit jealous- he knew how good it felt when Loki fucked him like that- but Fandral's mouth felt amazing, too. Lost in his filthy thoughts, Thor started when Fandral's hand unexpectedly slid between his thighs, then grinned as he felt his friend's finger, wet with saliva, teasing at his hole. He spread his legs a bit, allowing Fandral to run his finger around the rim, teasing him with little dips inside until Thor could hardly stand it. 

His friend pulled off his cock for a moment. "This would feel even better if you'd lie down," Fandral suggested, voice roughened from having Thor's cock in his throat. Thor glanced at Loki, who shrugged elegantly, and then lay back on the pillows, shifting until Fandral was happy with his position. Wetting his finger again, Fandral resumed his teasing, pressing in a little further from time to time until his finger was finally deep inside of Thor. The prince moaned as his friend found his prostate and rubbed firmly against it, making him writhe with pleasure.. 

"Shall I suck you again, my prince," Fandral purred, lapping at the head of Thor's cock as he kept slowly pumping his finger inside Thor's arse. "Or would you like me to use my tongue somewhere else?" Thor gripped the base of his cock tightly, almost coming at the thought of Fandral's mouth pleasing his hole, and his friend chuckled. "I see," was the only warning Thor had before Fandral's mouth slipped down and his warm wet tongue was working its way inside. Loki was thrusting smoothly into Fandral now, and the movements helped push that clever tongue deeper, making Thor shake and grip the sheets desperately. He whined when the tongue finally retreated, but was quickly rewarded with not one, but two, fingers taking its place reaching in deep to please him. Fandral resumed sucking his cock hungrily as he fingered his prince, and Thor knew he wouldn't last much longer. 

"Loki, I'm close," he growled, and his brother grinned wickedly. 

"Whoever comes first has to clean the others up... with his tongue," challenged his brother, wild black hair clinging to his sweaty cheeks. He leaned forward and wrapped his hand around Fandral's neglected cock, rubbing the slickness he found over it as he started stroking, nearly causing Fandral's knees to buckle.

 _Well, shit_ , groaned Fandral silently, _guess that will be me_. He shuddered as Loki's clever fingers coupled with his roughly thrusting cock drove him over the edge, his come spattering the sheets and Thor's legs.

Thor came next, gripping Fandral's tousled curls as he filled his friend's mouth with his seed. Fandral tried to swallow it all, but there was so much that some dripped out of his mouth and onto Thor's belly.

Loki's thin fingers dug into Fandral's hip as he pumped hard, filling him up with come.

"Now that's not fair, Your Highness! I'm not nearly flexible enough to clean that up," panted Fandral, feeling Loki's come start to drip on the backs of his thighs.

"Well, maybe you can ask my brother nicely for help. He cleans me up all the time," Loki confided with a lewd wink.

"Naturally I will," laughed Thor. "I'm supposed to be rewarding him after all! Turn around, my friend." 

Fandral complied and gasped as Thor's large warm tongue started licking at the backs of his thighs, cleaning off Loki's seed. He worked his way up until he was lapping at Fandral's hole, even pushing his tongue inside to clean him which made Fandral's legs shake with delight. To his amazement, he realized he was getting hard again from Thor's ministrations. He wasn't expecting to be offered a second round, but Thor swatted his backside. 

"Lay down," Thor ordered, patting the mattress next to him. Fandral laid down on his back, and both brothers took turns sucking his cock. Loki's tongue was very agile and clever, but Thor sucked him with a ruthless enthusiasm that made Fandral quiver. If it wasn't their turn to suck him, then they would finger his loose, slick hole until he thought he would simply lose his mind with pleasure. Then, they both slid their fingers in at the same time and he felt so full, he accidentally moaned Thor's name, wishing he had that massive cock inside of him. 

"Hmmmm brother, what do you think," Loki teased. "Do you feel up to giving him what he wants?"

Thor grinned and took his cock in hand, pretending like he even had to think about it. His cock was already hard, and Loki ran his fingers over it, spreading more of his magically summoned oil over it from base to tip. "Thank you, little brother," he said, leaning in and giving Loki a filthy kiss before getting into position between Fandral's legs.

Thor spread his friend's thighs wider to accommodate his bulk. He could feel Fandral trembling with excitement as he slowly entered him, his hole clenching tightly around Thor's girth. Once he was sure that Fandral was ready, he started pumping his hips, gently at first and then faster and harder. Fandral shuddered as Thor's cock kept hitting his prostate and he could feel his balls tightening. 

"I'm so close Thor," he gasped, and the prince wrapped his big hand around Fandral's cock. A few thrusts into Thor's fist was all it took to make him come, white streaks striping his chest and belly. Thor growled and started fucking him harder until he shuddered, filling his friend's arse with his come. A choked gasp made them both look over to the side where Loki had just finished fingering himself until he came too.

"Oh no," protested Fandral. "I'm not cleaning all this up!"

Loki laughed and waved his hand dramatically. All of the come and oil vanished from their bodies, and Fandral sighed with relief. 

"That was wonderful, Your Highnesses. If I can ever be of service to the Crown again, please let me know. I'd be more than happy to oblige," he said with a saucy wink, gathering up his clothes and putting them back on.

Thor and Loki smiled at each other. "We'll certainly keep that in mind," Loki promised.

Fandral bowed elegantly and left Thor's bedchamber. The two brothers laid there for a few minutes, enjoying the last remnants of pleasure before Loki checked the time and cursed.

"Get up, Thor! We're supposed to be having lunch with Mother and Father in ten minutes!" he snapped, jumping out of the bed. Thor did the same, and Loki dressed them quickly with his seidr. Leaving the rumpled bed for the servants to deal with, they hurried down the halls towards their parents' chambers. Just before they got there, Loki pulled Thor into a shadowy corner and kissed him hard. 

"I love you, brother," he mumbled softly against Thor's lips.

"I love you too," Thor whispered back. 

"Can we do that again sometime?" Loki asked, running a finger over his brother's lips.

Thor grinned and nipped his finger. "Just tell me when," he promised.

They gave each other a soft peck on the lips before proceeding to meet their parents for lunch. 


End file.
